Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Unfortunately, some of the images are blurred. For example, movement of the camera and/or movement of the objects in the scene during the exposure time of the camera can cause the image to be blurred. Further, an out of focus image is also blurred.
Currently, there are some methods that are used to determine if the image is blurred. Unfortunately, many of these methods associate blur degree with edge spreading in the image. As a result thereof, their performance is very sensitive to the accuracy of edge detection techniques. For a sharp and low noise image, the current edge detection techniques can achieve good results. However, this performance degrades drastically for noisy images.